


You Have a Metal Arm??

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Permanent (3 Week) Vacation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's metal arm is <em>really</em> cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Metal Arm??

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】You Have A Metal Arm 冬虫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283320) by [Mary2333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333)



> _I am a Sinner._
> 
> **Underage tag as I have Peter as 17; but I know some states have an aoc of 18**

The teen arched up off the bed, back a delicate angle as his head rolled back against the pillows. Gentle moans slipped over his lips, and his hands fisted in the pillow behind his head. The hand stroking his cock was cold, but firm and it squeezed and gripped just in the right way to make Peter gasp for air, for sweat to bead on his forehead and carefully slip down over his temples.  
  
The elder man next to him was lying on his side, lazily, human hand propping his head up so he could watch Peter. The teen whined, blushing hard under Bucky’s gaze and his hand reached out to him. It gripped into the loose t-shirt he was wearing, and Bucky smiled.  
  
The soldier leaned over, letting his lips graze over the teen’s, making Peter’s heart race even faster, making him choke down a moan.  
  
The hand in the man’s shirt uncurled, only to reach up and fist tightly in Bucky’s hair, and his hips bucked up, fucking himself with Bucky’s hand.  
  
“Relax, kiddo.”  
  
“D-Don’t call me that; we spoke about this.”  
  
Bucky leaned down to press their lips together once more, gently urging Peter to his completion. His arm moved quicker, hand tightening carefully and Peter cried out into Bucky’s lips.  
  
The solider swallowed the sweet sounds as his hand slowed, merely jacking Peter through his orgasm, shushing him softly as he whimpered.  
  
Collapsing on the bed, sweat soaked, cum covered and thoroughly satisfied, Peter stared at the ceiling above him for a moment. His chest heaved and his eyes flickered close, before Bucky’s lips moved over his jaw line, sucking a soft bruise in place.  
  
“No!”  
  
Peter shot upright, rubbing at his jaw with a grimace before he sighed. “Aunt May _cannot_ know about this.”  
  
“I thought you said she was out of town for three weeks?”  
  
“She is but-”  
  
“-but it’ll be gone by the time she comes back. Come on.”  
  
Bucky had sat up; reaching for the tissue roll he had put on the side. He tore a section off and his metal hand reached out to push Peter down onto the bed, tissue wiping the cum off his stomach before he lay down.  
  
Peter immediately curled up on his chest, head resting over where the man’s heart was beating hard under his skin; Peter’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s chest, a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Bucky’s human arm wrapped gently around Peter’s waist, and the soldier watched the teen reach over to carefully trace his fingers over the metal of Bucky’s arm, gleaming in the stream of low light coming in from the window.  
  
“That arm really is cool; can be used for some pretty cool things too.”  
  
Bucky chuckled and patted the bed for the blanket, carefully tugging it up over them. Peter’s bare legs wrapped around Bucky’s, tangling them together, and Peter made a noise of discomfort at the fabric of Bucky’s boxers, but they both smiled.  
  
It didn’t take them long to fall asleep, Bucky’s lips pressed against Peter’s forehead.


End file.
